My Big Book O' Challenges
by Mossfeather of ThunderClan
Summary: The place where I post all the challenges I do for various forums!
1. Lost in the Dark

_A/N: This is my big book of challenges for various forums. This challenge is for LunarClan. This forum/LunarClan/155716/ is the link._

_Cats Mentioned in Challenge:_

**Featherkit**: a lithe, sleek-furred pale grey she-cat with a silver tail tip and paws. White chest fur and ear tips. Bright, sky-blue eyes. Dark grey tabby stripes.

**Foxpaw**: a small, reddish-brown tom with white paws, tail tip and ear tips. Bright green eyes rimmed with brown and flecked with gold. A dark, russet-colored underbelly. Featherkit's friend.

**Flameleap**: a large, muscular bright ginger tom with one white paw, dark ginger tabby stripes and friendly amber eyes. Can jump very high.

**Pantherfoot**: a slender, sleek-furred black she-cat with one white paw. A long, fluffy tail with white rings. Dark, fiery amber eyes. Featherkit's mother.

**Rainclaw**: a fiercely loyal, lithe pale grey tom. Dark grey paws, ear tips and tail tip. Silver tabby stripes. White chest fur and playful, light blue eyes. Featherkit's father.

**Sunstorm**: a muscular, fluffy golden tom. White chest fur and ears. Bright green eyes and flame-colored tabby stripes. Loyal and friendly, but has occasional mood swings.

**Icestar**: a sleek-furred, large silver tom. Dark silver tabby stripes and bright blue eyes. White paws and muzzle.

…

**Lost in the Dark:**

"Come on, Featherkit! It's already sundown," Pantherfoot called from the other end of the clearing. I sighed, getting to my silver paws slowly and waving goodbye to Foxpaw with my silver-tipped tail. The reddish-brown tom purred in reply and padded away to the apprentices' den.

I followed Pantherfoot inside the bramble-woven structure called the nursery and sat down beside our nest, absentmindedly fiddling with a small piece of moss that I had just torn off of our nest.

Pantherfoot climbed into the nest, squirming around until she was comfortable. She closed her dark amber eyes and sighed quietly.

I joined her, curling up in the curve of her belly. I closed my sky-blue eyes and tried to sleep, but it wouldn't claim me.

I laid there for what seemed like ever, even long after the moon rose into the sky.

I grinned widely. Idea!

I checked to make sure that Pantherfoot was asleep. After confirming that she was asleep by gently peeling back one of her eyelids, I carefully stepped out of the nest. I froze when she snorted and twitched one of her ears in her sleep.

I quietly tiptoed out of the nursery, glancing around to make sure the rest of the camp was asleep. Even Flameleap, the guard, was snoring quietly, curled up on the leaf-covered grass, his bright ginger flank rising and falling peacefully.

I slunk into the dirtplace tunnel, only a few mouse-lengths from the entrance of the nursery.

I looked around for a hole in the bramble tunnel sides. Finding one, I squeezed my small frame through and emerged in the forest.

It was too dark for me to make out much detail, but the moonlight was turning the leaves on the tall redwood trees silver and the bark a dark grey.

I padded through the forest, my blue eyes directed on the thick leaf canopy above my head.

_Well, _I thought, pausing in a large clearing with a few small bushes scattered around it, _I snuck out to play, so let's play!_

"I could climb a tree," I mused quietly, padding over to one of the reddish trees.

I unsheathed my tiny, thorn-sharp claws and hooked my front claws into the bark of the tree. I pulled upwards, scrabbling with my hind paws for a grip on the rough bark. I swung one forepaw up, getting a grip on a small knob.

Soon I sat, panting on a short, small, thin branch about ten fox-lengths above the ground.

"Now," I sighed, "how do I get down?"

I unsheathed my sore, throbbing claws and hooked them back into the trunk. I slowly eased myself down, feeling my forelegs trembling from the effort of holding myself up.

In what seemed like forever, I sat at the base of the tree, my pale grey tabby flanks heaving.

I looked up at the sky, seeing the sky turning orange-ish red, marking the starting of dawn.

"Oh fox dung," I growled, "I'd better get back before Pantherfoot wakes up."

Looking around, I realized I had no idea where I was. I sniffed around for my scent trail. Soon, I picked it up, the trail leading in between two of the small bushes. I slipped through the bushes and followed the scent out of the clearing, and into the thick forest.

I saw a flash of gold, and leaves crunching. I dropped to the ground in my best hunter's crouch, my heart beating like a bird pinned under a warrior's claws.

"I smell her," a voice growled. That was the voice of Sunstorm, the deputy. Oh StarClan, did Icestar send out a patrol to find me?!

"Sunstorm?" I hesitantly called out.

"There she is!" Pantherfoot emerged from the bright green undergrowth and came speeding towards me, her face spread in a wide grin.

"You're okay!" she purred loudly, beginning to cover me in licks.

"I'm so disappointed in you!" I ducked away from my mother's licks and stared down at my silver paws when the voice of my father, Rainclaw, reached my white-tipped ears.

"Sneaking out? At night?" he sounded outraged, and his voice was broken up, as if he was trembling.

"Rainclaw, she's just a kit!" Pantherfoot scolded him, but there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"You're right," Rainclaw let out a breath that he had apparently been holding, "I'm just glad you're safe."

I smiled and dutifully followed my mother back to camp.

…

_A/N: I wasn't super happy with this, but that might have just been me. What do you think? I hope this gets accepted._


	2. Deputy, Deputy, Tsk, Tsk

_A/N: Hi everyone! This is my second challenge for LunarClan. The link to the forum is at the top of the previous chapter._

_Cats Mentioned in This Challenge:_

**Mistfoot**: a pale grey she-cat with black paws. Small black flecks all over her fur and bright, leaf-green eyes. RiverClan deputy.

**Redheart**: a dark ginger tom with bright ginger paws and tail tip. White ear tips. Bright blue eyes. Deputy of ThunderClan.

**Sunheart**: a lithe golden tom with a flash of white fur on his chest. Round green eyes and pale golden specks. Warrior of ThunderClan.

**Foxstar**: a russet-colored tom with a white underbelly. Fierce green eyes. Leader of ThunderClan.

…

**Deputy, Deputy, Tsk, Tsk:**

Redheart slipped into the warriors den, "Sunheart. You're on guard duty."

The golden tom rolled over and groaned, "Okay."

He sat in his nest for a few moments before turning his head skyward and staring at the fragments of the moon he could see through the bramble roof of the warriors den.

Suddenly, his leapt to his bright ginger paws and briskly trotted out of the den.

"Where are you going, Red?" Sunheart asked him as he padded towards the camp entrance.

"Oh, just taking a walk," he lied smoothly to his friend.

"Okay," the speckled tom replied.

He forced himself to walk coolly and quietly until he was out of Sunheart's line of sight. Then he broke into a run, thundering through the forest and skidding to a halt at the stream that marked the RiverClan border.

"I thought you had forgotten," he looked up eagerly at the voice of Mistfoot, his love.

"Never," he assured her, splashing across the stream and twining his tail with hers.

Suddenly, Mistfoot drew away and a demon-ish laugh escaped her mouth. Redfoot let out a strangled yowl as a brown and white shape pinned him to the ground. The shape flipped him over and put its claws to Redheart's white-colored throat.

"Say hello to my real mate," Mistfoot paused for a dramatic effect, "Eaglestar!"

"How could you?" Redheart choked out, feeling one of Eaglestar's claws draw blood from his neck. The droplet ran down his neck, creating a crimson streak in his white fur.

Mistfoot merely smirked and flicked her tail at her mate. The leader roughly yanked Redheart to his paws and shoved the ginger tom forward. He padded along warily in front of the RiverClan leader. He pushed through the reeds surrounding camp and bowed his head as hisses and insults were thrown at him.

"Traitor!"

"Pile of fox dung!"

Redheart growled and followed Mistfoot to a small den in the corner of the camp.

"In," the pale grey she-cat commanded.

Redheart snarled at his previous love and slunk into the den, sitting down and beginning to groom his fur that was covered with wet stand from when Eaglestar had pinned him down at the creek bed.

He spat out a mouthful of sand and continued to scrape the dark, yellowish stuff out of his fur.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, and Redheart, join here in front of the Speaking Rock for a Clan meeting!" Eaglestar called out.

Redheart growled quietly and emerged from the den, sitting down directly to the left of the entrance.

"We shall not tell ThunderClan their noble deputy was breaking the warrior code. Instead, we will allow him to 'disappear mysteriously', if only to mess with ThunderClan!"

Eaglestar's words were met by cheers.

"I won't live like this," Redheart muttered. Eaglestar began to speak, again, and everyone turned their heads toward him.

Redheart glanced around, searching for the camp entrance. Seeing it, all the way across the clearing, he made a run for it.

He made it out undetected, but soon had a crowd of angry warriors on his tail.

The dark ginger tom reached the border stream and leapt clear over it, and the RiverClan patrol stopped abruptly.

He smirked and disappeared into the undergrowth on the other side of the stream.

He slowed to a trot as he neared the ThunderClan camp entrance.

The tom took a deep breath, and pushed through the bramble barrier.

"Redheart!"

"He's back!"

"Where've you been?"

"Silence!" Redheart gulped and turned to face the massive form of Foxstar. The russet tom was standing over him, a snarl plastered on his face.

"I know where you've been. But I won't tell the Clan, it would cause too much chaos. Just promise me you won't see her again," Foxstar lowered his voice.

"I promise," Redheart dipped his head formally.

"Good," Foxstar seemed pleased, and completely trusted his deputy's word, "Now, let's patrol the ShadowClan border, shall we?"

…

_A/N: Meh. I kind of liked it. I hope it was accepted._


End file.
